Nail
|team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = Warrior Clan |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Oldest Elder's bodyguard |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = Point 8824901, Namek |manga debut = Chapter 264 |anime debut = DBK025 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= |family = * Saichōrō (father) * Dende (sibling) * Muri (sibling) * 106 other siblings |techniques = * Afterimage Fist * Air Dance Technique * Assimilation * Kikōha * Knifehand Strike * Mystic Flasher * Regeneration * Telepathy |tools = }} was a Nameccian of the Warrior Clan. On Namek, he was the strongest Nameccian alive during Freeza's invasion of his planet. He assimilated with Piccolo to give him strength he needed to fight Freeza. Background Nail was the 107th child of the Oldest Elder of Namek, as well as the older brother of Dende and Cargot. As the strongest Nameccian warrior he was given the honorable duty of being the bodyguard of Oldest Elder guarding his palace. Appearance Personality Nail is heroic and honorable, dedicating his life to the protection of the Saichōrō. He cares deeply about his fellow Nameccians. Despite being outmatched by Freeza, he continued to attack him in their fight, until being brutally defeated. After fusing with Piccolo, his soul resides in him and gives him his knowledge. Abilities Part II Freeza Arc Nail met Krillin when Dende took him to the Saichōrō to get his potential unlocked. He greets the two of them, but is cautious of Krillin's presence. When Gohan's hidden powers were being unlocked, Nail met Vegeta, who was looking for a missing dragon ball. They were about to fight, but Gohan emerges with his unlocked powers, before they could. Sensing five high power levels, which are the Ginyu Force, Nail was going to assist the Earthlings until he decided to stay behind to protect the Saichōrō from Freeza. Freeza wanted to know the password for the Nameccian dragon balls, but Nail distracts him and battles him. Fighting Freeza, Nail keeps him from getting the password needed to grant himself immortality with the dragon balls. Having a power level of 42,000 compared to Freeza's of 530,000, Nail was no match. He lost an arm during the fight, but regenerated it. Freeza threatens to torture the Saichōrō, saying that Nail must give up the password. When Nail reveals that he only distracted Freeza so that Earthlings would get the password to summon Porunga. Angered, Freeza flies away at full speed, leaving Nail for dead. When Piccolo is resurrected by Porunga and teleported to Namek, he comes across Nail, while looking for Freeza. Nail, battered and weakened, says that if Piccolo and God were one, they'd have beaten Freeza long ago. Nail offers to merge with Piccolo so he will have the strength to fight Freeza, to which Piccolo originally refuses. When Nail assures him that his personality will not change and he will still have control, Piccolo accepts the offer. After Piccolo fuses with Nail, he becomes even to Freeza's second form, or possibly even stronger (Freeza transformed again after Piccolo's power increased without his weighted clothing). Part IV Universal Survival Arc In Other Media Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha Nail appears alongside the Oldest Elder when Yamcha pays the planet a visit. After the Oldest Elder unleashes Yamcha's hidden potential, the warrior Nameccian, at the Elder's behest, trains with Yamcha. He later summons Polunga for Yamcha as a special exception to allow him to teleport from Namek to Earth.Dragon Ball Side Story: The Case of Being Reincarnated as Yamcha — Part 2 pages 8-9, 13-14 Legacy Creation and Conception Trivia * Nail's name is possibly a pun of the word "snail". Quotes References Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Z Category:Characters that appeared in Dragon Ball Kai